The Duty of an Heir
by FiliFanForever
Summary: "Fili, admit it. You're nervous." "I am not." Kili picked up yet another bead and strung it on a strand of golden hair. "You are. It's normal to be nervous on the day of your wedding." Fili is called upon to make a life-changing sacrifice for the sake of his brother's happiness. Post- BOfA AU
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a story I thought up while thinking of what would happen if Fili and Kili had not died in the Battle of the Five Armies. I normally don't like inventing characters, but I have come to the dark side in an attempt to create a believable OC for the context of this AU. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Stop fidgeting, Fili!" Kili whined for the thirtieth time in the last fifteen minutes while trying to braid Fili's hair.

"Sorry, Kee, but my nose just keeps itching!" Fili protested, looking down to scratch his nose again.

"Fili, admit it. You're nervous."

"I am _not." _

Kili picked up yet another bead and strung it on a strand of golden hair. "You are. It's normal to be nervous on the day of your wedding."

Fili sighed and wiggled again.

"STOP IT!"

Fili sat still, staring at his own reflection, remembering how he had gotten to this day.


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Important Visitor

**Chapter 1: A Very Important Visitor**

Dain Ironfoot sat in his room, waiting. He was to receive a very important visitor, who seemed to be a bit late. He twiddled his thumbs some more and paced. Hopefully he'd made it through all right. If he had, it meant that he had said exactly what he was supposed to say.

A guard opened the door, and Dain stood up. "Falki of Erebor to see you, Sire."

A hooded figure walked in quickly, and Dain waved the guard away.

A few tense moments passed. Finally, the figure lifted his hood. Dain breathed a sigh of relief.

"So they believed your story, didn't they, Fili?" said Dain, clapping his cousin on the back. Fili smiled, eyebrows raised, and whispered, "Not so loud. They could be listening."

Dain chuckled and motioned to Fili to sit down.

"Now, as it wasn't terribly clear from Thorin's messenger, what are you coming for?"

Fili licked his lips and grabbed at his cloak, pulling it tighter around him. Dain recognized this as a gesture of embarrassment.

"Um," Fili blushed, "Uncle says it's necessary, to, um..."

Dain raised his eyebrows. What could possibly be so embarrassing that a seasoned warrior like Fili, who survived the Battle of the Five Armies, balked so intensely at saying it? Dain noticed now that Fili had brought up his shoulders and his chin, and seemed to try to look determined and dignified.

"Uncle says it's necessary," he began again in a shakily composed voice, "to search for a wife."

Dain's eyes widened. He whooped rather loudly and began to laugh hysterically. Fili blushed, all his resolve gone.

"Oho, so that's what it is? That's what all this mysterious 'Fili's coming in disguise as a jeweler, don't let anyone know who he is' stuff was!" Dain snickered cheerfully while clapping Fili on the back rather violently. Regaining his composure, Dain breathed deeply and tried to be reasonable. "Well. Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just come and proclaim who you are? Any lass would leap at the chance."

"No!" shouted Fili, who immediately blushed. "You—you see, that's the point! I don't want anyone to, er, marry me because of my title or inheritance or anything. I want one to choose me for who I am, not because they'll become the Queen Under the Mountain. And I chose here because no one knows me by sight here. You see?"

Dain shook with suppressed laughter. "That's so cute."

Fili's eyebrows drew together in his attempt at a displeased look which never seemed to inspire fear in anyone. "It wasn't Thorin's idea, it was mine. He wanted me to show up with an entourage and trumpeters heralding my arrival and just snatch up the first lass that fluttered her eyelashes at me. Clearly he's never had to be in this sort of situation, courtesy of my mother," said Fili, ironically.

"Clearly," coughed Dain. "Now, I'm going to put you in our usual guest quarters, nothing special, as you requested."

Fili stood up and lowered his hood. "Thank you," said Fili, polite as ever, "I'll start tomorrow." He turned to Dain and looked up into his eyes. "Please don't say who I am."

"I won't," promised Dain, and directed Fili where to go.


	3. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

**Chapter 2: The Search Begins**

Fili breathed deeply in front of the first door. He'd never tried selling anything door-to-door before, and now he hoped he would make a convincing impression of having done this for a long time. Hesitantly, he knocked.

A scuffle was heard, and a grumpy-looking dwarf opened the door. "Whaddaya want?"

"Falki, at your service," Fili said, bowing and flourishing his case, which had a glass top so that a little of the glittering Dwarven jewelry could be seen, "I bring the finest jewelry Erebor can provide! Would you be interested in looking at my collection? Oh, and I do repairs, too, in case you don't want anything new." He stopped, memorizing what he had just said. It sounded reasonable enough.

"We won't be wanting anything here," said the dwarf rudely, slamming the door in Fili's face. Fili, who had been anticipating this sort of thing, went to the next door, which was answered by an elderly dwarf lady whom Fili had to shout at to be heard. However, she was interested in buying, and Fili made the first sale of his career, a set of small beads. He was disappointed to find that she had no daughter, and hoped that the next people he visited would.

Unfortunately, they did.

As Fili sat down and opened his jewel-case, he could almost smell the flirtatiousness wafting around this girl who was interested in buying a necklace. He got a sense that she did this to everyone, although this was an irrational assumption. She gushed effusively about every single piece he suggested, and asked him repeatedly if he thought it would go well with her eyes and hair, and Fili could only awkwardly reply that it did. He felt quite oppressed and sick, and breathed in the fresh air when he finally made a sale and was allowed to go. _I hope not all of them are like that, _he thought to himself as he headed for the next house.

They did seem to all be like that. He saw that even if he disguised his identity, there was no getting around the fact that he had rare blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a good face, and, apparently, attractive dimples. After several more reacted to him the way the first one did, he decided to call it a day and headed to his quarters where he sat down on his bed and downheartedly buried his face in his hands. If he didn't choose for himself, Thorin would choose for him, and Fili would rather have some choice in the matter. Although he really had no desire to get married, Thorin wanted an heir desperately, and he only allowed Kili to marry Tauriel because of Fili's agreement that he, too, would get married and have heirs that were not half-Elven. Kili had felt horrible about it, Fili reflected. He had pleaded with Fili to not do it, but Fili desperately wanted to see Kili happy. And so it happened that Fili was making a fruitless search for a girl in the middle of the Iron Hills.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" cried a frustrated Fili in the safety of Dain's private rooms. "Almost a week and I still haven't found one that doesn't instantly flirt with me and ask me silly questions!" Fili flipped his hair and pitched his voice higher, " 'Do you think this one looks good on me?' 'Oh Falki, isn't this beautiful with my eyes?' 'I must admit, your hair is simply stunning! Where did you get it from?' " Fili twirled his hair around with his fingers and angrily pulled it. "Is there really no one reasonable in the entirety of the Iron Hills?"

Dain chuckled. "Don't ask me, I've never been wife-hunting." Fili glared.

"Where have you gone?" Dain asked, repentantly trying to help. Fili told him. "Oh, well, there's a whole other area that I'd forgotten to tell you about. It's mostly miner's families, maybe you can try your luck there," Dain said with a wink. "I will, if you tell me how to get there," said Fili, hopefully. "Alright..."


	4. Chapter 3: A Humble Family

**Chapter 3: A Humble Family**

He certainly found almost no insufferable flirts in this section of humble families. Many of them had no girls, and if they did, Fili didn't know about them. He was all too often gently turned away by a family who didn't want to admit that they had no money to spare on jewelry. In these instances, Fili slipped a few pieces of gold under their doors as he left.

Night was falling, and he was beginning to give up. He resolved to try one more before he turned back. The door was answered by a young, male dwarf who seemed to be around his age. He gave a more conversational introduction. "I'm Falki, and I'm bringing jewelry from Erebor. Would anyone in your family be interested in buying?"

"I don't think so," said the dwarf sadly, "But you look tired. Would you like to come in and rest a bit?"

Fili thought for a second. He _was_ tired and wanted to rest his feet. "Thank you, you're very kind," he said with a smile. The dwarf grinned and stepped back to let him in, showing Fili to a chair which he gratefully took. He held his hands over the fire which the young dwarf had thrown a few more logs on.

He heard a patter of feet, and he knew that the dwarf had alerted the rest of his family to his presence. The dwarf's mother came out, introduced herself, and regretfully told him that they could not buy any jewelry, but offered him water and bread. Fili decided he would accept, as it clearly made her happy to be hospitable to strangers. He sadly thought that his search was fruitless, but at least he was helping some people on the way. He would continue the search in Erebor, hoping against hope that no one would choose him because of his status.

"Here you are," a voice behind him said. He turned slightly and a young girl was offering him buttered bread.

"Thank you, miss," said Fili, smiling. She stood for a while and watched him eat.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" she asked shyly.

"Falki. I live in Erebor," Fili replied.

"You... don't seem to fit that name, if you'll pardon me for saying it. I really don't know why," she said, blushing and turning away.

Fili turned his face toward the fire, trying not to show surprise. _Either she's a smart one or Dain has told..._

"I'm sorry, I've been too forward," she said, bowing her head slightly and starting to go.

"No, no, of course not!" Fili protested, and she turned around. "I should have asked you. What is your name?" he asked, trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Valni," she said, twisting her hands nervously.

He brushed his hands together over the plate and stood up to give it back. As she left, he pulled out two necklaces of gold from his box. He was by the door when she returned, and he held them up for her to see.

"What do you think about these?"

She stared, blushed, and looked down.

"They're beautiful, but I'm afraid..."

"No," said Fili firmly, "Here, have them. One for you and one for your mother."

"Sir!" she gasped, wringing her hands, "I—I'm sorry, I can't do that. I must pay you—"

"Nothing of the sort," said Fili softly as he pushed them into her hands.

Tears came to her eyes as she looked back at Fili.

"Thank you," she said, whispering shakily, "I've never had anything so lovely in all my life."

Fili looked at their tiny, but well-kept house and believed that. He decided to go before she could change her mind.

"Thank you most kindly for your hospitality. Tell your mother I am very grateful," said Fili, lifting the latch and pushing open the door.

The last he saw was the girl tearfully clutching the necklaces to her chest and waving goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4: According to Thorin

**Chapter 4: According to Thorin**

Author's Note: Yes, Thorin is very OOC. But I figured that he'd a be much happier person once Erebor was reclaimed.

Fili returned to Erebor three days after he left the Iron Hills. A grinning Thorin surprised him on his way to his rooms.

"So," said Thorin, ruffling Fili's hair, "Any luck?"

"No," sighed Fili, "But I'll go back in a few weeks to try again."

Thorin chuckled and tweaked Fili's nose. He was such a different person now than before the Quest, Fili reflected, and that was a good thing sometimes. Sometimes, like now, he wished he were less creepily cheerful though.

Fili skittered off to his bedroom where he found Kili sweetly sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Before you even ask, no, I did not find one," said Fili chuckling and taking off his cloak.

"Poor Fee..." Kili said, flopping backwards on Fili's bed.

"No, poor Kee," said Fili, snorting.

Kili sat up with a jerk, tears starting in his eyes. "Please don't do this just for me! I... I can live with it..." His eyes widened and a tear threatened to roll down his cheek.

Fili sat down next to him and patted his back. "Please don't start this again. You know this is necessary anyway."

"But you're doing it just because I want to marry an elf instead of being a normal dwarf!" Kili choked, desperately rubbing his eyes.

"Nonsense, Kili. Even if you didn't marry Tauriel, would you marry one of your numerous rabid stalkers anyway? You know you wouldn't, and I'd still have to do this. I've been prepared for it ever since I came of age."

Kili blew his nose and laughed a little. "I guess you're right."

Fili stood up again and unpacked his jewelry box.

"How many sales did you make?"

"A lot, I think," said Fili, looking at the empty spaces left. He pulled out his pouch and fingered the coins in it.

"What are you going to do with that money?"

"I've got no use for it, so I'm going to give it back to the merchant who sold the pieces to me," said Fili, counting the coins.

Kili stood up and passed a finger over one of the intricate beads.

"This is perfect for you, Fili," he giggled, "I mean, you're obsessed with beads to begin with. And you know what you're talking about when it comes to jewelry, for some reason."

Fili sighed. He got a lot of teasing from Kili because of his love for fancy beads, braids, and rings.

Kili darted under Fili's bed, crying, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulled out a bag that clanked as he moved it.

Fili eyed the sack as Kili continued, "I made a visit to Dale."

"Why?"

"Never you mind," said Kili, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let me guess, a certain elf?" said Fili snidely, "Why are you meeting there?"

"It's about halfway, and easy to get to for both of us," said Kili. "Well, anyway, Tauriel brought a present for you."

"Did she?" said Fili suspiciously.

Kili took the bag to Fili's bed and took out a longish object, carefully wrapped. He handed it to Fili. Cautiously, Fili lifted the cloth. He gasped at what was inside.

"My old swords!" he cried on an intake of breath, and fingered the grooves reverently. They had been carefully cleaned and sharpened. He placed them on his bed and hugged Kili violently. Kili coughed happily, "She gave me back my old bow, too. But wait, there's more for you! Look in the bag!"

Fili let go of Kili, who recovered his breath, and ran over to the bag. He spilled out its contents onto his bed and nearly went into spasms at the fact that all of his knives, taken from him in the cells of Mirkwood, were recovered.

"There you are, Fili. She's recovered them. All forty thousand of them."

"Twenty-six, Kili," chuckled Fili, as he began organizing them all. He turned to look at Kili in wonder.

"You have a wonderful elf, Kili. They're _all_ cleaned and sharpened."

"Yes," said Kili, beaming, "She said it took _hours."_

He hugged Kili again. "Next time you see her, tell her I'm eternally grateful." Kili sighed happily into Fili's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Mines

Author's note: Thankd for all of the kind reviews! This is my first story, so your support means a lot to me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: In the Mines**

About a month later, Fili found himself at the Iron Hills again. He didn't see much of Dain this time, preferring to work alone. He decided to walk around before making his door-to-door rounds. He found a bustling area near the entrance to the mines. Several miners seemed to be taking breaks, sitting against the walls with their helmets in their hands, and some of the others were talking loudly. Fili kept going deeper into the passage and nearly bumped into a girl carrying water. She looked up quickly, and he noticed with surprise that it was Valni.

"You're back?" she blurted, seemingly without thinking.

"Er, yes," Fili stammered, "You know, to see if anyone needs to have anything repaired."

"Oh."

He noticed that she was carrying two rather heavy buckets of water. "Mind if I help you?" he asked.

She blushed. "Well, I do this all the time, it doesn't really hurt me..." But Fili had already picked them both up and walked a few paces in the direction she had been heading. She shyly trotted after him. He stopped. "Where does this go?"

"To the mines. I... usually take them water at this time," she said, seemingly ashamed at this fact. Fili wondered why. He walked towards the entrance he had seen before, carefully trying not to spill any of the water.

The miners looked at him with confusion that Fili hoped was due to the fact that they had never seen him before. One of them poked his arm and rather disrespectfully asked, "Who're _you?" _

"Falki," Fili said simply, and went on to fill the next miner's canteen. The one who had asked him his name jogged Fili's elbow as he was pouring the water and then loudly cried out, "Hey, you got water on me foot!" Fili, determined not to show that this had bothered him, said calmly, "Maybe I did. But it'll dry soon enough, right?"

The miner frowned and stuck his foot out.

Fili was too late in whirling around to warn Valni, who fell too quickly for him to put the bucket down and catch her. She caught herself with her arms and stood up. Fili's eyebrows drew together as he glared at the miner, who slowly got up. The miner's neighbor tried to make him stop, but he had already drawn himself up to his full height, which was a full head-and-a-half over Fili.

"How dare you torment her like that? Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" Fili angrily asked. The miner grunted and made an offensive gesture in Iglishmêk.

Fili started to turn around, hoping it was over, but he heard a noise behind him and was prepared. In the next moment, he expertly turned the miner's blow. Reaching up, he smashed his temple with his left hand. He felt one of the rings he was wearing striking bone. _Thank Mahal I'm ambidextrous. _

The miner slowly sank to the floor with his head in his hands as the others looked on. Fili turned around, making sure Valni was in front of him, and hurried out before the others could decide to gang up on him.

Catching up with Valni, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, looking down, "They do this all the time. I've learned to ignore it, but it's hard sometimes."

"Is your father a miner?"

"Yes, but he doesn't always come up at the same time as I come. I wish he did," she said, her chin trembling.

"What about your brother?"

"He wants to be a scribe, and my father supports him in this. I just wish..." she blushed deeper and looked down. Fili looked at her expectantly.

"I just wish he knew how to fight as well as you," she finally blurted, looking away.

"Nonsense," said Fili, hoping his extensive training didn't show, "I just did what came to me at the moment. I could show him a little if you'd like."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Would you really? I think he would like that."

And they arranged another day for Fili to visit and teach her brother the basics of self-defense.


	7. Chapter 6: Training

**Chapter 6: Training**

Valni watched as Falki showed her brother blocking techniques. She wondered where he had gotten his training. Maybe he wasn't just a simple merchant after all. She had half a mind to ask him, but decided against it. Something about talking to him made her extremely nervous. It was just that he was extremely generous, well-mannered, and gentle, even when insulted, but at the same time, he wasn't afraid to half-kill a miner on her behalf. She felt like she hadn't seen enough of the more violent side of him, and she wanted to. It was irrational, but she wanted to see just how violent he could get before deciding to like him. _Maybe it would be a good idea to see how he handles swords, _she thought. Her family had an old one that it might be useful to train with, in case of emergency.

She got up and padded to her parent's room and unlocked the chest where the sword was. She carefully walked back, holding the heavy sword in both hands. Falki looked up as she entered.

"I—" she stammered, holding it out, "I wondered if you knew anything about sword-fighting."

He seemed to falter a little. Then he seemed to reach a decision. "Why, yes, a little," he said, finally. "That's a good sword," he said, reaching for it slightly. "May I?"

She gave it to him, and he fingered the blade. "Needs to be sharpened," he muttered. It was a heavy, double-edged old sword, and even the blood-groove down the center hardly helped to lighten it. Yet Falki stepped back and swung it around twice with little effort. She found herself blushing at thinking how strong he must be. _How had he gotten his training and experience?_

"Do you have a whetstone anywhere?" she heard him asking her brother. She went out to get it, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring. She came back with it, and he made short work of sharpening the sword. Clearly he had much experience in all aspects of dealing with the weapon. Still she refused to say anything.

Standing up, Falki whirled the sword around again. "That's better," he said, handing it to her brother.

"Could you teach us how to use it?" she asked, "We've had it for years, and only our father knows how to use it, and he's not always home."

"Well, yes, it's always good to know, just in case," Falki acknowledged, looking somewhat nervous. "I don't know how much I can teach, with only one sword, and a real one at that. The best thing to do would be to get a set of two wooden training ones, one for you and one for me. I... have some in Erebor, I could perhaps bring them back on my next visit."

"Oh yes, please do!" she said excitedly, and then uncomfortably added, "If it's not too troublesome, of course."

"Of course not," said Falki, smiling.


	8. Chapter 7: Journeys

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot. Here's the next chapter. :)

**Chapter 7: Journeys**

Four weeks later, Fili was intent on slipping out of Erebor without being seen. He had left a note on Kili's dresser, knowing that he usually didn't wake up until hours after he left. He walked quietly down the dark hall, depending on his sharp eyes rather than risk taking a lantern. As he was about to reach the passage which led to one of the ways out, Fili heard something behind him and ducked, crouching off to the side. His hopes that he had been imagining things were dashed when something headed in his direction, tripped over him, and cried out softly. Fili groped in his pockets and found the tinder and flint he kept for lighting his pipe, thinking it better to see what was after him. The flash of light revealed each dwarf to each other.

"Fi-Fili?" a small, terrified voice whispered.

"Kili!" exclaimed Fili softly, and crawled to the other side of the narrow passage, where his brother sat, wide-eyed. "I'm so glad it's you and not Thorin," whispered Kili, laughing shakily. "What were you doing?"

"You ought to know, I left you a note," snickered Fili.

"Oh, you did? That's funny," and Kili began nervously ranting as he usually did when he was caught, "Because I had just gone into your room to leave a note to you, and then this curious feeling came over me, you know, like that feeling that you get when someone's watching you, only the opposite. Like, the feeling that no one's there. Plus, you weren't wheezing like you usually do 'cause you sleep on your front, so I got the creeps that you were either watching me or you weren't there, so I reached out to shake you and..."

Fili chuckled. "I think we're too close to each other to successfully hide anything. I'm going to the Iron Hills."

Kili slewed his eyes around and looked at Fili from the corner of his eye. "Why do you keep going back?" he asked shrewdly, "Haven't you said there isn't anybody there worth seeing?"

"Well, there's a particular family that's caught my interest. There's a boy there who's a little older than me, and reminds me a bit of Ori. He wants to be a scribe, and has no idea how to survive in a fist fight. I taught him a little, and now he wants to learn how to use his family's old sword." He laughed a little, hoping Kili wouldn't ask the inevitable question. But Kili knew him too well.

"And... does he have a sister?"

"Yes," Fili sheepishly admitted, looking away from the light so that Kili couldn't see him.

"What does she look like?"

Fili's voice faltered, and Kili had to strain to hear him. "She has lightish brown hair, a bit lighter than yours, and sparkling green eyes."

"I bet you she's taller than you," Kili said, smirking. Fili's height was a sore spot for him. The bait worked.

"No!" Fili hissed, "She's actually around my height. A little shorter, if you want to know."

"What is she like?"

"Really shy, but I think really smart too. She's wondering where I got my training, and it's worrying me."

"Fili?"

"What?

"I think you've been _very_ observant." Kili turned towards Fili with a huge grin on his face. Fili was blushing deeply.

"Shut up," he said.

Kili giggled.

"Well, where were you going, if I might ask?" said Fili, recovering from his embarrassment.

"To Dale, to see Tauriel," said Kili cheerfully. Fili wondered how Kili was able to talk so openly about this. "I didn't really want Thorin to know, but I knew you would worry, so I wanted to leave you that note. I guess Thorin will find both of our notes in the morning when he looks for us," Kili laughed.

Fili stood up and brushed off his knees. "We should be going. Your journey is shorter than mine," he said. Kili grinned and replied, "It is, and I've got to be there at a certain time. I don't want to be late." Fili gave him a little shove. "Of course. Don't want to displease the elf."

Kili shoved him back. "You're insufferable."

Fili winked, "Any time, brother."

And they both headed out to start on their journeys.

* * *

Kili strolled by the various shops in the Dale marketplace, hand firmly clasped in Tauriel's. Kili suddenly stopped to look at something that caught his eye.

"What is it?" asked Tauriel, following Kili's gaze.

"Oh, nothing really," laughed Kili, "It's just, whenever I see paired knives, I think of Fili."

"Tell me about it," groaned Tauriel, "I had to sharpen all twenty-six of them, plus his throwing axes and his swords."

"He nearly choked me to death, he was so happy. He asked me to thank you."

"How polite for a dwarf," she joked, squeezing his hand.

Kili groaned. "He'd better hurry up and find a girl, or else Thorin won't tolerate us."

Tauriel laughed. "I'm sure he will. Besides, you are young for a dwarf, and I am young for an elf. We can wait."

"I don't think I can bear waiting much longer," Kili murmured, looking away.


	9. Chapter 8: Doubts and Decisions

**Chapter 8: Doubts and Decisions**

Author's Note: Fili and Kili's father is not named by Tolkien, so I have given him a name for this story. Also, since the timeframe in the movie is evidently altered so that Thorin was old enough to remember Smaug's coming, I reasoned that Fili and Kili's father could have died during the destruction of Erebor, and that Fili and Kili were just old enough to have been born there and narrowly escaped. This chapter contains a little of that headcanon.

* * *

Fili stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, carefully braiding his hair. Kili always complained about how long it took, but Kili wasn't bothering him at the moment, so he took his time. Forty-five minutes later, Fili walked out humming to himself and was nearly scared out of his wits by a creepily grinning Thorin, who was sitting on his bed.

"So, Fili," he said, patting the bed. Fili sat down. "Have you found anyone eligible yet?"

Fili hesitated. Thorin was really rushing things. If he said yes, Thorin would quickly begin arrangements, and Fili didn't want that yet, and besides, he wasn't sure. But if he said no, Thorin might try to arrange a marriage for him, and Fili really didn't want that either.

"Er, no, not really..." Fili said, hoping Thorin wouldn't go in either direction.

"Well, I have a list," said Thorin, drawing out a scroll from his coat, "You can choose from any of these, if you haven't found one yet." Thorin winked and handed Fili a list of names that meant nothing to him.

"Um, well, Uncle, it's that... I just want a little more time. Can you allow me that?"

Thorin nodded and got up. "Why do you keep going back, Fili? Surely you've seen all there is to see there."

Fili sighed. The game was up.

"I think... I think I may have found someone," he said, blushing deeply. Thorin quickly sat down next to Fili again, smiling with excitement. "She is, at least, better than the others. She is intelligent and kind, and would make a good Queen Under the Mountain. But please don't do anything yet! She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't even know what she thinks about me. And... I'm not sure about her either. Just, please, don't do anything about it and just continue as we have for a few months already."

Thorin stood up again, sighing. "As you wish, Fili."

The next time Fili went to the Iron Hills, he was determined to make a decision. Valni was a good girl, and she was very intelligent. Still he wondered what it was that Kili felt. He hoped it had started like this, a slight curiosity and a recognition of positive traits. Deep in his heart he doubted that, but he considered the alternative and buried the doubt.

When he knocked on her door, he was kept waiting longer than usual. He heard running feet. Presently, Valni opened the door, with a smile on her face and the necklace that Fili had given her on her neck. Fili smiled and gulped, trying to think of what Kili would say. "That looks beautiful on you," he decided to say, and she blushed happily. Her brother was nowhere in sight, and even though his training was the supposed reason for Fili's visit, he didn't mention it. He needed some time to think.

Why did she so want to please him? Did she love him? And if she did, would she love him any less once he told her who he was? He carried on a conversation with her, interjecting with a few absent words, as he tried to think.

Finally her brother came in and Fili was able to start the training session, but he was distracted and almost got hit by his student several times. When the lesson was, at long last, over, he put on his hood and absently said his goodbyes.

On the way back to his quarters, he was eyed intently by an older dwarf who seemed to be about Balin's age. Just as he passed him, the dwarf cried out, "Wait! Are you-!" Fili turned around quickly, and his hood fell off his head. "Oh," said the dwarf, looking at him closely. "I'm sorry, young sir, but I you looked like someone I used to see around these parts. You can't be him, he must be older than you by now. Noli was his name. Lived in Erebor, I think, and came here occasionally to sell jewelry. Well, anyhow, good day to you." The dwarf walked off.

Fili shuddered and pulled the hood back on. He suddenly felt slightly lightheaded and quickly made it to his rooms. He sat down on the bed, shaken, and pulled the sheets around him. A pang struck his heart as he realized how little he thought of his father, Noli. He remembered only a little of him, but he did remember asking repeatedly when he would come back, and his mother crying and telling him he would not. Apparently this dwarf, having not been in Erebor, had not heard of Noli's marriage to Dis, nor of his tragic death when Smaug came. Fili shivered as if with cold and pulled the sheets tighter around himself. He remembered how, when he was younger, he could not go anywhere with his mum without someone remarking on how much he looked like his father. Now the likeness had come back to haunt him again. He'd brought it upon himself anyhow, taking his father's profession as a blind for his own. He looked up and breathed deeply. Maybe he would talk to him like he used to when he was younger, to make up somehow for the times he had forgotten him. He exhaled.

"Da," he whispered, trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've forgotten you. I don't think you've ever forgotten me. I hope I've managed to make you proud of me."

He paused and breathed again. Tears came to his eyes as he whispered brokenly.

"Da, I don't know what to do. I don't really want to do this, but I must. It is my duty to Thorin, to the Line of Durin, and most of all, to Kili. I really do think Valni cares for me and I'm not sure I feel the same. I don't want to break her heart. What would you have me do?"

A stillness. Another deep breath.

Fili had gotten his answer.


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

_Author's note: Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry about the timeline snafu in the last one... but it's all in good fun anyway. :) The rest of the story doesn't deal with that headcanon at all, so don't worry. And now, without further ado, another chapter... _

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

Kili tiptoed towards Fili's rooms. He had been locked in there for days, only coming out when absolutely necessary. Not even Thorin knew what he was doing. In fact, Thorin was very worried about Fili, and had told Kili as much, but Fili would never tell him what it was that was bothering him.

Kili heard the sounds he had been hearing for the past few days coming from within. _Plink, plink, plink. _He peered through the keyhole, but could see nothing. Fili was probably doing whatever he was doing right next to the door so Kili couldn't see him. Kili knocked as he had so many times before, and he heard the noises of Fili moving things around, like he had so many times before, hiding whatever he was doing. This time, Kili was determined to find out.

Fili came to the door. "What is it?"

"I'm going to watch you," said Kili coolly.

Fili paled. "No," he said simply, and looked down as if it pained him.

Kili pushed Fili gently aside and went in. Fili locked the door and came up to Kili, trying to look intimidating.

Kili looked down into his brother's eyes. He knew them too well to be deceived by any other appearance Fili tried to give. In those clouded blue eyes he read anxiety. He sensed a hunted feeling in the way they darted side to side, trying to read Kili's dark eyes.

"Fili," he said abruptly. Fili looked down. "Whatever it is you're doing is consuming you. I hardly see you anymore. You don't talk to Thorin or Mum, and you certainly don't talk to me. I don't know what it is, but it would be better if you told us instead of killing yourself over it," he said, and realized he had said it more harshly than he intended.

Fili clenched his fists and Kili heard a strained sob coming from the smaller body of his older brother. He opened his arms and Fili fell into them, burying his fair head into Kili's chest. Kili stroked his hair and said softly, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it to sound like that." Fili hugged him more tightly and hid his face. "I was trying to help you," said Kili, gently, "I thought it might be better for you if you just told someone." Fili calmed down considerably and was now sniffling into Kili's shirt. Kili held his brother by the shoulders and looked into the red, tearful eyes. Fili's jaw contracted and he breathed deeply. With his lip trembling, he said, "I... I just had to cry. I'm sorry, it was weak of me." He turned away.

"Fili," Kili breathed, "It's not a sign of weakness. I don't care what Thorin says. You are the strongest person I know."

Fili's hand touched his bedpost lightly with his fingertips and shivered.

"I'm sorry I've kept this from you. I should have told you, even if it isn't going to make me feel any better about it." He breathed deeply and said softly, "I think I'll show you something first. Then you will understand."

And putting his hand out, he reached for a wooden box, reached for the key around his neck, and opened it. Kili gasped.


	11. Chapter 10: Fili, Heir of Durin

_Author's Note: Here it is... Your reviews are making me so happy! _

**Chapter 10: Fili, Heir of Durin**

Fili's heart thumped loudly as he walked out of the room. He heard vaguely the sounds of happy weeping coming from behind him. He sat slowly and sighed. _Oh Mahal, I hope I'm doing the right thing._

He heard the sounds of the small feet, and the light voice beginning to call out that she was home. She stopped in her tracks as she entered, and Fili turned to face her.

She couldn't help it. She stared. She stared at his face, not believing that this was still the same dwarf that had visited her so many times. She stared at his jeweled beads, his intricate braids, his costly furs, his long velvet robe, and the small silver crown that lay unpretentiously on his forehead.

He spoke first. "I am sincerely sorry. I have deceived you, but hopefully with good reason. I have already spoken to your parents. While I have been in the Iron Hills I have hidden who I truly am in the hopes of finding out what the people truly think of my character, and not just my name. And I think I have found out."

She stood stock still, afraid to come nearer.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I cannot deceive you any longer. When we first met, you sensed that my name did not fit me, and how right you were! I am Fili, son of Dis, heir to the throne of Erebor."

There was dead silence. He tried to read in her eyes what she was feeling. He saw despair. Despair and sadness, because she loved him. The despair that, because of his title and inheritance, she would never be enough for him. The fear that he had, all this time, been merely playing with her heart as a child would a toy, only to be tossed away. Fili rushed to her side.

"Look. I... I have something to give you," he said, fumblingly opening a box.

She gasped.

"Valni... Will you marry me?"

Tearfully, she looked at him in surprise. He saw the shattering of all her fears, all of the walls coming down. "Fili," she said, slowly, her tongue feeling his name, a new sound to her. "Fili," she said again, more quickly as if to herself, as if matching the face to the name. "... yes!" she said, her voice faltering as she embraced him, burying her tearful face into his neck. He stroked her hair. He reached for the ring he had made himself and placed it on her finger. The designs, cunningly wrought in silver, never looked more beautiful than it had on her hand, and the single diamond twinkled brilliantly.

His life had changed forever.


	12. Chapter 11: Time

**Chapter 11: Time**

For half a year there was a flurry of preparation in both the Iron Hills and Erebor. Fili visited often, but as the day came nearer and nearer, he found himself waiting nervously. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting to finally feel more excited and less frightened.

"Kili," he said one night as Kili was in his room helping him try on the tunic and mantle that he would wear on that day, "What do you feel when you're around Tauriel?"

"Oh," said Kili, closing his eyes and sighing dreamily, "I really don't know. My heart races, I find myself saying things I never thought I would say, and I stare for far too long."

Fili rolled his eyes. "You've told me what you feel physically, but what do you feel in your heart?"

Kili stared at him. "Why, you don't know what it feels like?"

Fili looked down. "I just want to know what you feel."

"I can't really explain it," said Kili. "I guess the only thing you could call it is 'being in love', which really doesn't help to describe the feeling at all. It's as if the air all around you is suddenly sweeter, the whole world is all brighter, and nothing can destroy your happiness."

Fili raised his chin as Kili clasped the mantle for him. He closed his eyes to avoid Kili's gaze, but he could tell he was scrutinizing his face by Kili's breath blowing on his beard.

"Seriously, Fili. Look at me." Fili opened his eyes and found himself staring into the deep chocolate of Kili's eyes. "Do you feel that too?"

Fili broke their gaze, unable to bear it any longer. He turned towards the mirror. Kili stared at Fili's reflection. Fili looked down. "No," he admitted, breathing deeply and waiting for the inevitable reaction. When none came, he opened his eyes. Kili had silently moved off a little.

"I pity you. I really do. And I'm sorry, Fili. I'm sorry for being the reason this was forced on you. And if you're angry with me, you don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to."

Fili turned quickly. "If I can't talk to you, who can I talk to? I'm not angry with you. It's not your fault. I can't bring myself to deprive you of that feeling, even if it means not feeling it myself. I think I just need time. Time to figure things out. Time to force myself to love her!" He hid his face in his hands. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kili. I'm casting a heavy shadow on your bright world, your happiness with Tauriel. Don't think about it anymore, I'm fine."

"No, Fili. You're not."

Fili sighed and Kili looked away.

"Don't worry, Kili. I'll learn eventually. I think I'm just slower to warm up."

Kili looked at him doubtfully.


	13. Chapter 12: An Awakening

**Chapter 12: An Awakening**

Kili heard a bang in the middle of the night and sat up. He hoped it was Fili. He was supposed to come back from his last visit to the Iron Hills before the wedding in a month. _Why is he so late?_

He heard Fili's heavy tread as he walked to the bathroom, probably going to undo the braids in his hair and mustache so he could sleep. Kili decided to surprise him on the way out.

He stood behind Fili's door and waited. Finally, the door opened and Fili crept out in his nightclothes, lighting his way with a candle. Kili blew at the candle from behind, and it went out. Fili shrieked and turned around, only to trip and fall over something in the darkness. Kili sat on top of him, poking his stomach. "Fiiiiiiillliiiii... why are you so late?"

Fili grinned. "Maybe I did it on purpose because I wanted to avoid encounters with stalker brothers who want to 'know how it went'."

Kili pouted. "But I was just about to ask you that!"

Fili laughed and wrestled Kili off him.

"By the way, what was that for?"

"To teach you not to be late. And to hear you scream like a little girl."

Fili crawled into his bed. "Now, seeing as it's three in the morning, can I sleep for the few hours I have left?"

"But Fiiiilliii..."

"What?"

"How did it go?"

"Same as always," Fili sighed, turning towards the wall.

Kili walked towards the door. "Well, maybe you'll be awake enough to tell me tomorrow. Sleep well, Fili."

Kili was finally about to fall back asleep when he heard a loud bang from the other side of his wall. He sat up in a panic, remembering that Fili's bed was right on the other side of his wall.

Tangled in his sheets, he flew to Fili's room and threw open the door. Fili was sitting up in his bed, sucking a split knuckle.

"Fili, what happened?" Kili ran over and sat on the bed.

Fili laughed. "Nothing. I think just a bad dream. I punched the wall."

"Fili..."

"What?"

"You seem happier all of a sudden. Since you got back just now."

Fili sat still, looking at his hands.

Kili smirked. "I'm sorry, but in light of that, I just have to ask; what happened in the Iron Hills?"

Fili smiled. "None of your business." He lowered himself down onto his stomach in his usual sleeping position. Kili lay next to him on his side, putting his arm on Fili's back, like he used to when they were younger.

"Fili. Seriously. What is it?"

"Nothing," came Fili's muffled voice. Fili began to fall asleep again. Without warning, he punched one of his pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"Venting," said Fili almost happily.

"What?"

"I don't know what to do with myself. I just have to tell you."

"_What?"_

Fili turned onto his side with his back towards Kili. Barely audible, he whispered, "Kili... I'm in love."

Kili jumped on top of Fili, who yelped in pain. "Really?"

Fili smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Yes, really."

"How did this happen? Is it real or did you have to... force yourself?"

"No, it's real."

"But how did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything," said Fili, "She did."

"What did she do?"

Fili thought for a moment.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'? I mean, something different had to happen for you to finally figure out your feelings," Kili said, giggling.

"I mean, she just... she was herself. She wasn't trying to seem different from who she truly is just because I was there."

"Really? That's it?"

"Well..." Fili buried his face in his pillow. "She's really quite beautiful. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but she is. Her eyes sparkle like peridots..."

"Fili... I never thought I'd hear you talk like that. You sound like me, for Mahal's sake!"

"Well, I..."

Fili punched his pillow again. "I just don't know what to do with myself! It's too far away!"

"Fili, it's only a month."

"It feels like ten years."

"So when would you want the wedding to happen?"

Fili turned towards the wall and growled, "Tomorrow."

Kili threw his head back and broke into peals of laughter. "Fili... you're... so _mushy_!"

"Shut up or Thorin's going to come!"

"What is going on, boys?"

They looked up to see Thorin entering Fili's room. Kili immediately cried, "FILI'S IN—" Fili violently clapped his hand over Kili's mouth, yelling, "SHUT UP!"

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to say, Kili?"

"—love," said Kili, having sat on top of Fili and tickled him into submission.

"Is he?" said Thorin, grinning.

"Shut up," mumbled Fili half-heartedly.


	14. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, guys! They were so encouraging, and I really didn't expect such a good response. I know that there are a lot of things I missed and could have done better in this story, but I'm learning. :) Hope you enjoy this last section! (And yes, what Kili says at the end is deliberately cheesy ;) ) _

**Epilogue**

Kili took his hands off Fili's head. "There," he said, "You're ready."

Fili stood up, feeling the weight of the beads in his hair. He surveyed himself in the mirror and gazed at the intricacy of Kili's braids. He reached back to touch them. He hoped Valni would appreciate them.

"You ready?" Kili was asking him.

Fili breathed. "Never been more ready in my life."

Kili hugged his brother tightly to the sound of Fili's protesting that he would mess up his clothes. "I'm so happy for you," he whispered in Fili's ear. Fili hugged him back, and they stood in each other's embrace for a minute.

"Now," said Kili, smiling brightly, "Let's go get you married."

_~fin~_


End file.
